Per Degaton (The Brave and the Bold)
Per Degaton ist ein Schurke aus der DC-Cartoonserie Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Er ist der Hauptschurke der fünften Folge der zweiten Staffel. Biographie Vergangenheit Er war einst ein Feind der Justice Society of America. Er plante, Europa zu zerstören, doch die JSA stoppte ihn und seine Pläne. Als Black Canary seinen Speer des Schicksals beschädigte, erschien statt eines mächtigen Angriffes nur ein riesiger Lichtblitz. Als das Licht abebbte, war Degaton spurlos verschwunden. Man hielt ihn für tot, tatsächlich aber war sein Körper in Antipartikel umgewandelt worden, die an den Speer gebunden wurden. Der Speer wurde kurz darauf von der JSA in ihrem Tresorraum gelagert. Rückkehr Jahrzehnte später bricht Degatons treuer Handlanger Professor Zee in den Tresorraum der JSA ein und befreit Degaton aus dem Speer. Während sich sein Körper manifestiert, erkennt Degaton dass sein alter Rivale Wild Cat Professor Zee konfrontiert hat. Wild Cat wird zudem von Batman begleitet. Als Wild Cat auf Degaton zustürmt, wehrt dieser seinen Angriff mit Leichtigkeit ab und wirft ihn von sich, während er Wild Cat verächtlich als altersschwaches Relikt bezeichnet. Im selben Moment wirft Batman einen Seil-Batarang auf Degaton, doch dieser schneidet sich mit seinem Speer frei. Er erschafft eine mächtige Explosion, die Batman und Wild Cat durch die Wand schleudern, so dass sie direkt vor den übrigen Mitgliedern der JSA im Nebenraum landen. Degaton folgt ihnen sofort und bezeichnet seine alten Feinde, die in den Jahren natürlich stark gealtert sind, als nichts anderes als die tattrigen Überreste der JSA. Professor Zee händigt Degaton nun auch sein Energiegewehr aus und Degaton eröffnet sofort das Feuer auf seine alten Erzfeinde. Während sie kämpfen und die JSA-Mitglieder einen nach dem anderen besiegen, rast plötzlich Batman auf die beiden Schurken zu. Er kann Zee zu Boden strecken, doch dann prügelt Degaton auf ihn ein und schlägt ihn nieder. Zee rappelt sich wieder auf und bringt seinem Meister einen Raketenwerfer und Degaton ruft, dass es praktisch ist dass während seiner Abwesenheit das Alter an den Ex-Helden nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen ist. Er feuert den Raketenwerfer auf die Decke der Halle, die daraufhin auf die Helden herabstürzt, und ergreift währenddessen mit Zee die Flucht. Sie begeben sich in ein Lager, in dem Professor Zee in all den Jahren einige ihrer alten Besitztümer gelagert hat. Unter diesen befindet sich auch Degatons Thron, doch Degaton packt den Thron und schleudert ihn von sich, während er schreit dass ein Thron ihm nichts bringt, wenn er keine Armee hat. Zee entgegnet jedoch grinsend, dass er sich darum gekümmert hat und nicht nur Degatons Waffe repariert hat, sondern auch eine Armee an Kampfrobotern für Degaton erschaffen hat. Diese schickt Degaton sofort in die Straßen um für ihn die Welt zu erobern. Kurz darauf werden Degaton und seine Armee allerdings wieder von Batman und den Helden der JSA konfrontiert. In dem folgenden Kampf kann Degaton Batman mit einem Energiestrahl aus seinem Speer treffen und ihn in einen alten Mann verwandeln. Er trifft nach und nach auch alle anderen Helden und altert sie bis an die Grenze des Todes, so dass sie kaum noch fähig sind zu kämpfen. Allerdings hat er dabei nicht mit Black Canary gerechnet, die Degaton angreifen und entwaffnen kann. Batman kann den Speer ergreifen und nutzen, um das Alter der Helden zu normalisieren, woraufhin die Helden die Roboter zerstören. Degaton bekämpft derweil Black Canary und kann sie am Hals packen. Er schreit, dass ihr Stammbaum nun ein Ende finden wird, und schleudert sie zu Boden. Bevor er sie töten kann, wird er aber von Batman niedergeschlagen. Zornig springt Degaton wieder auf und schlägt Batman brutal zu Boden, doch auch Batman kommt wieder auf die Beine und verpasst Degaton einen Schlag, nach dem Degaton nicht wieder aufsteht. Während die Helden ihren Sieg genießen, kann Professor Zee Degaton jedoch den beschädigten Speer des Schicksals bringen, den dieser nutzen will um die Helden auf einen Schlag auszulöschen. Ein zweites Mal ignoriert Degaton dabei jedoch, dass der Speer beschädigt ist und als er zuschlagen will, wird er selbst von seinem Energiestrahl getroffen und in einen uralten Mann verwandelt. Galerie DegatonIstZurück.png|Degaton kehrt zurück DegatonZSchießen.png|Degaton und Zee feuern auf die JSA DegatonZChaos.png|Degaton und Zee bekämpfen die JSA DegatonNiedergeschlagen.png|Degaton wird niedergeschlagen DegatonKaputterSpeer.png|Degaton will den beschädigten Speer verwenden DegatonAlt.png|Degaton wird durch den Speer gealtert Navigation Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Inhaftiert